


LiveTale

by prince_hess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Human Papyrus, Human Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_hess/pseuds/prince_hess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of two brothers who mistakenly fell into a mysterious underworld... and never left.</p><p>☆☆☆Accidentally deleted the original! Sent a request to the website, but no news yet~ ☆☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, I'd like to warn you about two things that I'm really not okay with involving fan pieces of my headcanon backgrounds for Sans and Papyrus, or Stan and Peter.  
> I'm totally okay with anyone having a kinship with these versions of any of the characters, as well as an understanding if you think they are attractive. It's cool if you want to ship Undyne and Sans or Gerson and Papyrus or generally whoever with whoever.  
> The only thing I would really hope not to see is Sans/Papyrus, since they're blood brothers in this fic. At least not of the versions in this fic, since they are both related and are minors for the majority of the story.  
> The other thing is, since they are generally under age, please do not draw any molestation or rape between characters.  
> Thankyou very much for reading this note and I hope you enjoy it! I've had the bare bones ( ;O ) for this fic for a few weeks now, but just have really started to put it together! And I may edit parts throughout the story so stay tuned!

Chpt 1: Stan and Peter

"peter, please slow down, I can't keep up." I was panting, heavily. That was the most exercise I had gotten that week.  
Whereas, there are many kids who like sports and play time, I'm definitely more of a... hobbit, per say. I really like reading and writing, my mom always calls me her "smart little Stanley." It's just about the most embarrassing thing ever, though, I appreciate that she cares.  
However much I appreciate her, I wish she didn't make me watch Peter. He's 2 years older than me, but she says I'm the more cautious of us, so I have to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. He's nice, however sassy and entitled he can get.  
Today, he insisted on going on a walk up the mountain we lived by. There were some bad rumors about the mountain, those that unnerved me, but Peter had to check it out for himself, claiming it was his next "BIG ADVENTURE" and how "STANLEY, YOU MUST JOIN ME". He sees himself as some type of Indiana Jones, but, and yet tall for his age, he's only 5"8 and 14 years old. Not even to mention that Jones is a grungy white guy, neither of these traits applying to my brave-hearted brother.  
Anyways, usually I could put up with his antics, but this trip really creeped me out. I really wish mom could have come with, but like always, she had work.  
Since it's beginning to snow, I decided to wear my cozy blue jacket (new! I'm so excited to wear it to school on Monday), a turtleneck mom picked out for me (my only warm shirt), and my signature shorts. Even if it was a blizzard, I would wear my good old, athletic grade, black shorts. Luckily, today it was just lightly snowing, the first piles still having yet to come. Peter, of course, completely disregarded this, wearing his sleeveless jersey from his basketball team, which matched his shorts. Although inappropriately equipped, he still had limitless determination.  
Peter is finally starting to slow down, I hold his arm, which I had to reach for above my head, to make sure he stayed put. He looked down toward me, smugly, and scolded me, "STANLEY, IF YOU GOT MORE EXERCISE, AND JOINED A BASKETBALL TEAM, LIKE ME, YOU WOULD BE IN MUCH BETTER SHAPE, LIKE ME, AND BE ABLE TO RUN UP MOUNTAINS, LIKE ME." I looked at him with half resentment, half tire and replied, "but i dont so can you please stop going so fast?"  
He stopped for a moment, fake considering, and barked, "NOPE! COME ON, ADVENTURES ARE WAITING!" I started to reply,"peter, it's 'adventures awa-!!!!" but he swooped me up and started galloping, everything moving too fast for me, my glasses swaying on my face, uncomfortably.  
"peter! you have to slow down! we could get hurt running at this speed." My heaves and pants now were purely out of fear of being dropped, a ways to go for someone my height.  
His trot stopped, somewhat hastily, and he roughly put me down, patting my head to make up for the turbulence. Scrambled and upset, I held his hand to ensure that he could not escape nor lift me without me knowing.  
He still sported the same jolly expression, making this feel much like a scene from A Seperate Peace.  
He marched along, pointing out every tree he said he could climb, every cloud he wished he could reach, and every bird he wanted to fly. It was sort of inspiring, but I wasn't going to let my grudge slip so easily. I made sure to look at least half miserable, that way he might feel guilty. I don't think it worked though.  
Eventually, we reached a plateau,which I insisted we "take a breather" at. I collapsed, over dramatically, onto the grass, sighing heavily while down. Peter plopped down beside me, anxiously. I guess he never runs out of energy.  
After 2 minutes of thomping his legs, incessantly, he sprung up. "STANLEY! ARE YOU FINISHED RESTING YET?? THERE ARE THINGS TO SEE YET!" I felt as if I shouldn't have expected anymore, gave one last glare of hopelessness and rose to meet him. In this process, he managed to gain a few feet on me, distant enough to be slightly hazed through the snow.  
He beckoned, "COME O-," which stopped abruptly, frightening me.  
He immediately disappeared out of view. Panic struck through-out my body. I shot up, the fastest I had ever gotten up and ran to where he was last seen, noticing a deep hole only just before slipping and falling down it.  
I started to scream, not knowing what else I could possibly do, only to be cut off a second later.  
THUD.


	2. Into the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stan haven fallen into a dark room of sorts, and Stan can't help but fear for himself and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I meant to mention last chapter that my hc for Sans is that he is in the game, depressed, and before the game, he did not have depression. Thus, he doesn't completely act like himself yet. I promise he will start to become the Sans you know and love soon~ OuUc

  


Chapt. 2: Into the Underground

Everything went black. Slowly, I started to regain consciousness. The next thing I knew, I was floating on orange, yellow and blue blobs. I tried to remember what had just happened, where I'd just been. "peter!!!!" A groan from underneath me erupted. I jolted up.  
"STANLEY? WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME? WHAT HAPPENED?" I started patting the ground, furiously, to try to find my glasses. It's surprising how difficult it is to concentrate on searching for something, while trying to stay calm, with the underlying sickness of knowing how your mom will react when discovering you put you and your brother's lives in danger.  
Realizing this caused me to loose grip on the situation, panicking to see again, needing the reassurance that I could watch over the situation in the most literal sense. I always felt terribly insecure without my glasses, thus it ended up making searching less and less effective. I was hyperventilating and queasy, to the point where I thought I was going to pass out until-  
"STANLEY, PLEASE CALM YOURSELF." I finally stopped. He grabbed my arm from underneath me and squeezed it, just hard enough to bring me back to reality, to remind me that I wasn't alone on this.  
"STANLEY, WE CAN NOT WASTE TIME CARESSING THE GROUND." He held the back of my right hand and placed a cold metal object in it. I fiddled with the object, realizing that they were my glasses and that he had recovered them in the midst of my panic attack.  
I looked over at him. It was a mixed look, half of spite for not giving them to me earlier, half of relief for settling my nerves. I focused on him, trying to decode his emotion, which also looked complicated.  
"COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME NOW?" Peter had said, struggling. I felt stupid, as I got off of him, and noticed that he had hit the ground in a weird position, his left side had taken most of the fall. A flare of fear sparked before he began to get up, now apparent that he was unharmed because the yellow blur, which now revealed itself to be a field of flowers, had saved his fall.  
I whispered a desperate thanks to the flowers, and for a second, I thought I had heard some type of reply. I shook this off immediately, however, knowing I was nowhere near prepared to handle a new element to this terrible situation, especially any talking creature that wasn't human. And yet, I really wish I had...  
...In my daze, I hadn't noticed that Peter was already standing up, offering to help me stand. He looked impatient by the time I noticed, which, then, I tried to reach out to accept, but I had mistakenly put my whole weight into it. He had jerked back, as an act of tire, sick of waiting, as I went forward, which caused me to totter and to flop on my back.  
I just laid there for a minute, terribly embarrassed by my clumsiness and knowing what was to come next.  
"STANLEY! YOU KNOW, IF YOU WERE LESS LAZY YOU WOULD NOT HAVE FALLEN! YOU MUST EXERCISE MORE IN ORDER TO TRAIN YOUR CORE! IT IS VITAL YOU ARE FIT TO TAKE ON THE WORLDS DANGERS..." He droned on for a while, I ended up just looking upwards, noticing how far we had fallen. It filled me with a sense of hopelessness. I suppose my expression had shifted, since Peter had stopped barking at me, and started looking at me... pitifully?"  
"LET'S GO. THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BECOME AS GREAT AND STRONG AS I AM WHILE LAYING DOWN." That was just about the nicest thing he had said in a while, despite the wording sounding harsh. He genuinely was attempting to sympathize with my fear, whether or not he truly understood it.  
I got up, with some difficulty, and we began to walk away from the entry, into the unknown darkness that was the underground.

  



	3. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Peter begin their journey to get home, but find the underground overwhelming to navigate through.

  


Chapter 3- Monsters  
  
I'd never been a fan of the dark. There was always something unsettling about not knowing where I was. It must have stemmed off of my fear of loosing my glasses and loosing clarity. However, Peter strode valiantly, with more courage than anyone else I had once been friends with, only to have them leave later on.  
His security in himself made me feel more secure, some how. For being a self centric dork who needed constant surveillance, he was definitely the better "older brother" between us. I guess that was his first time he watching over me, rather than the vice. It had been a nice change of pace. He had lead us into the next room.  
There, unlike the first room, was much more established. The floor was tiled, there were brick walls instead of dirt. I was fascinated. Who had put up this underground structure? Who put so much love and care into this land? Was it because they fell and couldn't leave as well?  
The thoughts sent my mind spiralling, but Peter shook me out of it. He was much more focused on pushing forward. That was like him. And I had appreciated it.  
I gave him a faint smile before directing my attention ahead, as we gazed upon a doorway. It was locked shut. There were several buttons on the floor. It seemed like illogical way to lock a door, but I decided that trying to think out the puzzle would be a better plan than to just think about it and that I wouldn't know until I examined it.   
I walked over to what looked like 6 pressable pegs. They were about the width of one foot and descended very easily. I clicked the most bottom left peg first. It locked.  
I had decided to experiment with possible consequences for failing to complete the puzzle, fatally curious as I was. I had this strange sureness that any place with this type of locking system, was unlikely to punish the attemptee at trying. And I had been right. I tested it, slowly, yet firmly, clicking in the peg to the right of it. The two immediately reset, popping outwards.  
No sirens or guards blared, thus I felt assured that solving this puzzle is more of a test of determination than of security. This confirmed my hypothesis.   
I decided that it was likely to be only half of the buttons that unlocked the door, the other three unnecessary. But trying to uncover which switches? I contemplated the best match for the buttons, rather than testing out every possibility, wasting energy we would have to save for the next day. I had only brought 2 chocolate bars, 2 water bottles, and two bags of trail mix for the journey. I had regretted it.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Peter beckoned for me. I had looked up from my notebook, where I was writing notes for what strategy we could take, noticing that he had completed the puzzle without my noticing.  
My jaw gaped open.  
"WHILE YOU WERE DRAWING, I, YOUR FANTASTIC BROTHER, SAVED US." I had been a little agitated by this. The fact that he solved the puzzle by blind luck, but also had, had the courage to face the unknown and was so unafraid... I felt so useless. I knew that I'd have to find some way to prove my worthiness.  
He flagged his hand back and forth, urging me to "PUSH FORTH!" "I got it."   
I packed my notebook into my satchel and followed him.  
Through the door, there was a long hallway. I sighed, the walking starting to burn my legs. Peter obviously did not have nerves or lactic acid, since he trotted at least 2 feet in front of me at all times.  
I grabbed the back of his shirt, trying to get a boost off of his speedy strides. Surprisingly, it ended up having the opposite effect; he stopped short.  
I bounced off his back, and stumbled backwards. Almost puppy-like, he looked back towards me. Despite his condescending way of speaking, he always was so happy. I envied it, in an admiring way. I started to grin back, but, before I could, he swooped me up, again and carried me forward. I would have been resentful if I wasn't so exhausted. His footsteps rocked me into a haziness. Not quite asleep, but a restful... rest.  
I was feeling a little less nervous.  
Well, that is until we stopped.  
That was when I locked eyes with the most miserable looking creature I'd ever seen.

  



	4. Worst Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has to face his worst fear, a fear much worse than any creature.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, so I put 4 & 5 together!  
> Hope you like them. OuUc~  
> Reference art so far;  
> http://princehess.tumblr.com/post/134418388194/reference-for-peter-and-stan-or-sans-and-papyrus

  


Chapter 4: Worst Fear

I could feel my hopes melting, my body limp and growing pale. This creature... was just too bizarre.

  
It's face resembled a frog, and one could mistake it as a frog, if they didn't notice it's immense size and the mutated second face underneath it's body. And it's soulless, pupiless eyes.

  
It looked emotionless. It croaked, demanding some type of reaction. This croak, was not that of a normal amphibian, but almost like a deep human voice, albeit distorted.

  
Peter set me down before I could contest and put up his arms. He was in a semi-fighting stance, obviously not sure what to make of this. He had thought for a moment before doing anything and then, he had decided to _act_ by asking it what it wanted. Looking for a response, he just stood there.

After doing so, the monster seemed oddly satisfied that this was his opponent's move and thus he could retaliate. The frog did not respond to question, probably because he did not understand what Peter had said, but was interested anyway.Â 

Then, monster had begun it's attack.

Suddenly, Peter began to glow, the area over his heart becoming orange. Flying insects similar to flies swarmed from underneath the creature and around Peter, only darting towards his heart. They were purple and dripping some type of... poison maybe? This made my heart sink.

  
At first, he seemed to be handling it well. He dodged the first side-attacks. But, he had realized the swarm inching in from behind him a second too late.

"peter!!!" I screamed, as he fell to his knees.  
"I'M FINE, BRO. I AM... QUITE THE DURABLE INDIVIDUAL." But, despite his words, he was definitely weaker, heaving deep breaths and obviously trembling. In an instant, a thousand fears had flown through my mind.

What mom would think of this? How long would I hide behind my brother? How long could I hide behind him before he was no longer there?

My heart had caught in my throat. I would be all alone. I would just stand here and watch my brother die.

I had felt my body fill with adrenalin- no, something greater.

Determination.

I was filled with the determination to make it home, to protect my brother, to save alive.

  
And then, I was running. I was running _toward_ the monster. And screaming? I hadn't known exactly what it was that I was doing.

But I was determined.

Out of nowhere, my notebook went flying toward the monster in my hands.

They collided. The shock gelatinously rippled through the monster.

And then, the monster had started to dissipate. A rush of relief flooded over me.

Until, the dying monster let out a final croak.

Although it was not quite words, I could tell what they said. It was a croak, but it could only mean one thing.

Just one word.  
"Why?"

  



	5. A Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Chapter 5: A Sickness  
> Summary:
> 
> A really short intermission chapter. A reflection of Stan. Yeah.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reposted all of the story!  
> So sorry for that mistake :,)  
> And I had just gotten to 450 views too!!! Thankyou to everyone who helped me get that far though!!!!!  
> This time, I promise I'll have links to concept art for what I drafted!
> 
> >Chapter 6 is going to be a little late!

  


Chapter 5: A Sickness

My stomach had flipped. I couldn't have stopped it from coming.

I had dropped my notebook and thrown up.  
I couldn't believe I killed them. I couldn't believe they were dead. I couldn't believe I couldn't think of any other way to handle it.

I felt like a monster.

But then, Peter came up behind me. He hugged me.

He had hugged me before, but this was much more sincere. It was very tight, nearly painful. He was shaking.

I remembered. I didn't kill them for no reason. I was saving my brother. I had needed to save him.

My guts churned, and I just started crying. I crippled in front of the blend of dust and puke.

And Peter just held me.

We had stayed like that for a while. I finally stopped, still looking at the ground, blankly.  
I felt disgusting, and yet... I needed to have resolve to push forward.

I knew that what I had done was terrible. But that didn't mean I couldn't be sorry for it. And it certainly didn't mean I wouldn't learn from it.

After sulking for a moment, I took a page from my notebook. I wrote a small note, a memoir to the monster, and Peter and I stood up. It didn't say much, but what it did say was honest;

"to the creature that died here,  
you had seemed to be a gentle creature, and one of morally ambiguous standards. i didn't understand you, but i promise i will try to understand others in your memory."

Peter had avoided the note, obviously unpitying toward the monster, which felt unlike him. He usually had a short attention span and let things like this go quickly. I wondered why it had affected him so much and how it must of felt to endure those insects.

Disregarding that thought, I had given the note a final glance and we began to walk forward.

I had decided that I would find a way to save as many as I could before they hurt us. This was my resolve. I could endure only so much, but I couldn't stop trying because of that.  
That I would stand before Peter, and hope they would attack me first.

...This was the only hope I had to protect us.

  



	6. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the next chapter is taking a few days! My birthday is Monday and everything's been so chaotic! It'll definitely be out soon!

Chapter 6: A Change of Heart

 

We moved on to the next room. It seemed like this place was getting more complicated. This room had a spike path, with no lever or buttons to retract them. I stood in front of it, dumbfounded. I decided to look over at Peter, who was averting my gaze. His brows were furrowed, he looked scorn.

I started to feel nervous again. I gave him a kind glance, hoping he was soften, but he didn’t react.

“hey peter.”

“...”

I thought for not even a moment when I realized what he was upset about. The memoir. The respect I gave the monster.

“hey… im sorry that... creature hurt you.”

He looked up for a second, suprised, then immediately dropped his gaze again, childishly. It was obvious that he wanted me to apologize. It hurt that he didn’t respect what a toll on me this trial has been. I was getting heated up, an uncomfortable burning sensation in my core. I knew that he also had faced a lot, but he wasn’t a murderer now. He hasn’t killed. He was pure and I felt so tainted.

But. It was my job to watch over him. I knew I couldn’t say something to complicate our journey even more. I needed to bring us home. And whether or not he was older, I still needed to protect him, whether it be from monsters… or from my feelings. 

I heaved a sigh after that moment of thought, and began, “hey. you didnt deserve to get hurt like that. youre a good person and that guy was a jerk. i regret killing him, but ill try to find a better way this time. you wont get hurt again.” 

And, just like a little kid, he looked at me and flashed a smile, more or less geniune, barking, “WELL AT LEAST YOU’RE SORRY! I FORGIVE YOU, BRO, SINCE I AM A KIND HEARTED PERSON.” 

He was being obnoxious again, but at least he was basically back to normal.

We tried out a lot of different ways to get around the puzzle, but eventually we gave up, deciding to take a rest in one of the corners. 

It felt like it had been a forever since we ended up here, but it was hard to know what time it was. My phone had died and Peter’s McDonald’s Transformer’s watch broke when we fell. 

But, it was really the least of my problems, so I figured we would just sleep when we had to. I set my stuff down, covering the food with my notebook and pencils. 

Normally, I would have been embarrassed to sleep next to my brother, but the dampness of the air and the stiff coldness was hard to sleep through, even when we were drained. I sat next to him and hugged him, noticing he was cold too. I covered us with my jacket and we crashed.

I felt something licking my ankle when I woke up. Was it… a dog? I drowsily opened my eyes, while remembering that I did not have a dog. From slowly to suddenly, my eyes snapped open. “????”

It was….

It was a dog!!!! 

 

It looked completely normal too! Despite being annoying, it was a very normal white pomeranian. The dog lifted it’s head, holding one of my pencils. 

I swallowed hard. The dog had been in my bag.

I scrambled to try to pick it up, discovering that the snacks had been stolen. The only thing left in tact was my book and one pencil. The nauseating fear overwhelmed me, again. It was almost like a new friend. A lot like most of the friends I had had too, hurtful and upsetting.

I decided to go back to sleep, unready to face our fate.


	7. Another Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! My birthday just passed and I've had a ton of assignments due, as well as bad writer's block. (I know exactly where I want the story to go, but trying to figure out how to get there is difficult!) Please enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 7: Another Mess

"STANLEY! WHERE DID THE FOOD GO? I'M FAMISHED! ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT REALLY INTERMINABLE NAP!"  
After only one additional hour of sleep, Peter leaped up from his position under my head and landed a perfect gymnast 10 on his feet.  
I, on the other hand, fell on my face from the semi sitting position.   
My eyelids were extremely heavy, and if it wasn't for Peter's screaming, I would have gotten re-re-tried to get a healthy amount of rest.  
However, Peter had had a system of waking up extremely early (4 or 5 am? I forget) to wash his clothes, bathe, and reorganize his room. Every. Morning.  
"STANLEY! GIVE ME YOUR BAG, I'LL JUST GET THEM MYSELF!"  
And I just gave him the bag, praying it would get him to leave so I could nap for just a little longer before starting my monotonous day of school and writing.   
It was too late to realize that this was a bad choice.  
"WHERE DID THE FOOD GO?? DID YOU EAT ALL OF OUR FUEL??"  
He grabs my shoulders and positioned me up-right. I opened my eyes once he started shaking me, not seeing my pile of stuffed animals my mom had given me over countless birthdays mixed with dirty laundry. I did not see my tired laptop with my faded dog background and 10 open pages in FireFox. Or the empty bags of Lays peaking from the mass-cluster under my bed.  
Around me was yesterday's nightmare continued, purple stone walls and faint traces of dust. Wheezing, I recalled last night and that cynical dog.  
From a look of blank tire to a grimace of desperation I wobbled upwards, trying to run before my legs had woken up, immediately collapsing. Why I started running, was not a matter of strategy, but of an urge of necessity to either catch that dog or find more food, or something.  
"STANLEY?! WHERE ARE YOU TRYING TO GO?? YOU CAN'T LITERALLY RUN FROM ME NOR YOUR PROBLEMS, I'VE TRIED AND SO.." he had scolded, not stopping.  
I was so stricken with panic, that I loss my ability to breathe. I was choking on air and in cold sweats. I was shaking uncontrollably.  
Peter wasn't noticing. The fear of not getting help was making my anxiety worse.  
Through tears, I crawled to the best of my abilities to my bag.  
It felt hopeless. It was at least 3 feet away at this point and I was terribly light headed.   
But I knew I couldn't give up.   
I was determined to fix all of this, no matter how impossible.  
Inching forwards, I finally reached my bag and pulled out my inhaler, heaving in whatever I could manage in my struggled breathing.  
Having been too caught up in his own rant, Peter noticed my condition too late to help,   
"STANLEY!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
Too flustered to move again, I grunted and fell to my side. I was stabilizing.  
I guess I had known, subconsciously, that my panic attack had set off my asthma and thus, the inhaler gave me a sense of relief. I needed a minute before I could collect myself and try to reason just what to do with the situation at hand.  
Peter leaned down to try to make me feel more secure, despite not understanding what was wrong.  
Even though this was comforting I couldn’t avoid the sinking fact that we had just scrambled around to end up in the same spot all over again.  
I relaxed my nerves for a bit. I repeated to myself that I would just need to, "have patience. stay determined. have patience. stay determined." It was a petty act, but it was soothing.  
The worst of my stomach ache had went away. My crying eased to soft sobs. I rocked myself. This situation was so familiar. But I couldn't remember why.  
I shook off the thought and corrected my posture. Peter was still holding me and we just... sat there for a while. He ended up falling back asleep on me, coincidentally.  
I put my jacket on him and arrived back at the puzzle of the next room with the spikes.  
I can't remember my exact reasoning, but I do remember putting a lot of time into this puzzle. I didn't particularly hate puzzles... but they did seem like a waste of time to me. Anything outside of crosswords and sudoku didn't interest me that much.  
That being said, this puzzle was very monotonous.  
The first series of countless minutes, likely about 30, I had looked for a switch. Something that would bring down all of the spikes. Of course, that didn't work, so I ended up trying some kind of verbal code.  
This test, however, was not carried out for long before I realized whoever made this might not even speak English and that the unfathomable number of chances there are would make it impossible to conclude.   
I sat for a while after this, trying to decide the next experiment.   
There was nothing else I could think of. I shrugged and decided to take a chance, pushing my anxiety back with false carelessness. It was uncomfortable to act like I didn't care, but it did calm my anxiety and I couldn't chance having another episode before Peter woke up.  
I laxly drifted to the spikes, only somewhat sharp, not enough to pierce the soles of my shoes. I pressed my foot on top of it, noticing it descended slightly as the touch. Because of my weight and my lack of exercise, I ended up tripping, my weight counterbalanced by the foot on the spike. Amazingly, I hadn't been killed.   
The spike descended completely into the floor upon my step.   
The simplicity made me flush with embarrassment and anger for a second, but settled almost immediately with the excitement of solving the puzzle.   
I started to walk upon them, some not descending, making sure not to fall on those.   
I made it all the way across, hearing a loud "CLICK" as it was finished.   
I silently cheered! I felt so accomplished having solved it.  
Mom would have been proud of me.  
I ran back, over the released triggers, to get Peter, but he was gone.


	8. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dog.  
> (Hey guys, if you have any ideas, please comment them! I might just incorperate them into the story! Especially insight on Stan!)  
> (Here's some new art for Peter and Stan! http://princehess.tumblr.com/post/135242756184/stan-and-peter-from-my-undertale-fanfic-livetale)

Chapter 8: Dog

My skin started crawling at the thought of having lost Peter. Not enough energy to sicken myself, but enough to feel scared and uneasy.  
I looked around the entire room, as if I thought he may be in one of the cracks or in a corner. Of course, he was not. I sighed, tiredly, and peaked into the room previous to this one.  
“WHAT A KIND DOGGIE!”  
To my fortune, Peter was fine. He was holding something, with his back turned to me, coddling the presence.  
I walked over to him, feeling that his tone set the security of the situation.  
In his hands was…!  
That dog! That evil dog from earlier!  
“no……” I muttered.  
Peter whipped his head around, “STANLEY! I WOKE TO FIND YOU WERE GONE! AND THAT THIS DOG WAS IN YOUR PLACE, WITH YOUR JACKET! FOR A MOMENT, THE DOG HAD MADE ME BELIEVE SHE WAS YOU! BUT I DISCOVERED IT WASN’T! SINCE SHE HAPPENS TO BE MUCH MORE ATHLETIC NYEH HEH HEH”  
I rolled my eyes. He didn’t notice, however, since he was so engaged in the petting.  
I never told Peter about the reason why I panicked, I realized.  
“hey peter, so about ear-”  
“THIS DOG HAS SUCH A PLEASANT AROMA! LIKE CHESTNUTS...AND PLASTIC!”  
“WAIT A MINUTE! THIS DOG! THIS DOG…”  
He had stopped for a moment to think. Was he going to notice th-  
“STANLEY! THIS DOG LIKES THE SAME CHOCOLATE AS WE DO! IN FACT! HE HAS ONE OF THE WRAPPERS AROUND HIS FOOT RIGHT NOW! IT’S ALMOST LIKE I CAN SEE-! THIS HAS MY NAME ON IT!!!”  
Sloppily scrawled was a “PROPERTY OF PETER” script.  
Peter’s brow furrowed and he grumpily frowned at the dog.  
“STANLEY!”  
“yes?”  
“I BELIEVE THIS DOG ATE OUR FOOD!”  
I responded before I could stop myself  
"he did. i was there. it woke me up, actually-"  
Too late, I had paused. I had already started cringing for what he was about to say.  
"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS SOONER!? KNOWING THIS COULD HAVE SIMPLIFIED OUR TRAVELS, AND WE WOULD HAVE SOLVED THE PUZZLE IN THE NEXT ROOM AND-"  
I cut him off.  
"i just solved it! while you were with the dog! youre the reason we havent moved on!"  
The lack of sleep must have really gotten to me, since, I actually yelled at him.  
He looked like a hurt puppy. I closed my eyes tightly, and grimaced. I felt sick. I immediately regretted lashing back.  
"peter im sorry i didnt want to hurt you"  
"NO, STANLEY, I'M SORRY."  
I could feel my imaginary ears pin back, surprised.  
"BEING HERE... HONESTLY? I AM REALLY SCARED. AND THAT IS SAYING A LOT FOR SOMEONE AS BRILLIANT AND NOBLE AS ME. I REALLY WANT TO LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, AND I..."  
His face became very serious and hopeless.  
"WELL!" His face mocked his fake bravado again. "WE REALLY SHOULD GET A MOVE ON! MY HUNGER CAN NOT WAIT A MINUTE LONGER!"  
"peter..." I looked up as him, grimly. I wanted him to tell me more about how he felt. I wanted so desperately not to be alone on how I was feeling.  
"I SAID A MOVE ON! ONTO THE FOOD! INTO MY MOUTH! LET US GO!"  
He got up and started walking, his knees arching at a perfect 90° angle, as they usually did.  
I guess I couldn't have expected so much at once. But it was a little comforting, to say the least, that he was afraid too.

We reached the puzzle, where Peter gave me a triumphant slap on the back, a pat strong enough to have ended me if the puzzle hadn't been completed. But it was, and so we carried on.  
I looked around, and into the next room.  
It... was a really long hall. I was afraid that it would be a trap.  
I started pacing in front of the beginning to the hall, scared to test the first foot of the passage  
However, I was the only one.  
Peter had flown, almost literally, past me, and reached the hall in about 10 seconds.  
I could almost hear the crowd cheering and the sounds of bouquets being thrown at his feet.  
Of course, it left me dazed with half excited-shock. I carefully tapped the floor with my foot, and started walking through the hallway.  
I finally made it to the end and high fived Peter. He seemed very proud of himself and his fist forward way of thinking.  
We kept walking, until the room preceding us split into a fork. Beside us was a giant frog creature, properly named Froggit, who just loudly croaked "Ribbit" which obviously meant something about pitying monsters, being that they are so weak around here. Although Peter gave him a piercing gaze, I just waved and hurriedly shuffled past him.  
After some debacle, we decided to go upwards first, only to have it come to a dead end.  
Before the dead end, however, was a bowl of candy.  
It was hard to tell what kind it was specifically, but it was definitely not licorice.  
I was certain.  
It said "Take One".  
And so we took a few pieces. I took about 3 pieces, but Peter grabbed about two handfuls. It was too much too fast, and the bowl spilled over. This didn't stop him and he took the remaining pieces from the floor.  
Feeling a little refreshed after snacking on a couple pieces, we continued, further into our travels, passing the Froggit and a pile of leaves we playfully crinkled through.


	9. A Brief Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really really short chapter, but I felt really bad for making you guys wait so long.  
> I know exactly where I want to go with this, it's just getting there that's hard

Chapter 9: A Brief Memory

After that is kind of hazy.  
The puzzles from then on, found to be pretty easy, mostly involving falling through trap doors and escaping from a convenient door in the trap room. (However, there was one puzzle that Peter insisted was won based on running "as fast as you can" across the floor, which proved unsuccessful every attempt.)  
But, I do remember an old-fashioned construction crew working on some type of home as we journeyed. It was half built, in front of it, was a tree that seemed to have lost all of it's leaves.  
Thinking the spot was private property (as though the rest of it wasn't) we ignored it, passing it by until the next room lead to a dead end. But the room we had entered was not at all a vacant room.  
The area was less of a room and more of a porch, a massive height above a deeper underground, and in the far distance, there was a castle, barely manageable even when I had had my glasses.  
"IS THAT WHERE WE'RE AIMING FOR, STANLEY? IF SO, THAT IS QUITE A WAYS! I DON'T THINK I HAVE ENOUGH CANDY TO MAKE IT THAT FAR." He had looked down at his hands, which he drew out of his pockets, revealing plenty of empty wrappers.  
"im... not sure..."  
I had been flabbergasted. It was incredible, even at such a great distance.  
Tall and beautiful, elegant and art worthy.  
And yet, the sight of it filled me with an overbearing fear. The fact that this was not just a tunnel, not just a temporary housing but a massive colony, it was overwhelming.  
With monsters, intricate infrastructure, and limitless puzzles, I could only help but wonder who we could be dealing with.  
If only I had known.


End file.
